Una lección de humildad para Uchiha Sasuke
by Mello17
Summary: -Esta bien. Lo entiendo, usted tampoco es mi tipo, alguien arrogante, ególatra, narcisista y maleducado jamás podría gustarme, es por eso que estoy aquí.-dijo con seguridad, sin apartar la mirada de la oscura de Uchiha Sasuke, quién la observaba con ira. -Jamás saldré contigo bicho raro.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Lástima que entendiste tarde que la vida no te da dos veces a la misma persona"**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

Era sencillo, él era sencillo. Después de todo ya no tenía nada que perder.

Con un suspiro y armándose de valor camino hasta el chico de cabello oscuro que sentado en compañía de sus amigos era ajeno a su presencia.

—Uchiha-san.—lo llamó con firmeza pero suavidad al mismo tiempo.

La mirada oscura de él y la de los demás se fijó en ella con un poco de confusión y curiosidad.

—¿Hinata?.—pero no fue él quien habló si no un rubio de ojos azules que la veía confundido y curioso.—¿Se te ofrece algo?.—pregunto a lo que ella asintió.

—Deseo hablar con Uchiha-san.—explico a lo que él aludido solo la observó en silencio.—¿Podría concederme unos minutos de su tiempo por favor?.—pidió con amabilidad y respeto.

Él solo la observó unos segundos antes de suspirar y regresar la mirada a sus amigos.—Lo que quieras decir solo dilo aquí.—susurro observándola de reojo a lo que ella simplemente asintió suspirando.

—Quiero que sea mi novio por un mes.—dijo observando atentamente como las facciones de todos los demás se llenaban de sorpresa, incredulidad y por último pena e incomodidad.

—No.—contesto el de inmediato.

El rubio de ojos azules la observó con pena y hasta un poco de lástima, pero ella no se rendiría sabía que el no aceptaría de buenas a primeras, estaba preparada para un más que posible y obvio rechazo.

—Le pagaré.—prosiguió, aún sin rendirse.—Tengo dinero.—sentía sus manos sudar y su cuerpo temblar, casi llegando al límite de su valentía, pero no sé rendiría sin conseguir que Uchiha Sasuke aceptará salir con ella. Por esa razón estaba ahí.

Uchiha Sasuke la miró unos segundos sorprendido, pero pronto aquella sorpresa paso a ser molestia e indignación.

—¿Crees que puedes comprarme, solo porque eres una Hyūga?.—pregunto con molestia a la vez que se levantaba de donde estaba sentado.—Ten claro una cosa, ni todo el dinero del mundo haría que yo saliera contigo. Eres fea y para nada mi estilo.—insulto con toda la intención de lastimarla.

—¡Sasuke…!.—regano el rubio quién al igual que los demás se había mantenido al margen de todo.

—Esta bien. Lo entiendo, usted tampoco es mi tipo, alguien arrogante, ególatra, narcisista y maleducado jamás podría gustarme, es por eso que estoy aquí.—dijo con seguridad, sin apartar la mirada de la oscura de Uchiha Sasuke, quién la observaba con ira.

—Jamás saldré contigo bicho raro.—escupió con veneno antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de ahí con ella y los demás observándolo.

—…¿No te gusta Sasuke?.—pregunto el rubio atrayendo la atención de los demás hacia él.

Ella lo observó antes de negar.

El suspiró confundido.

—Entonces ¿ Por qué quieres que él sea tu novio?.—pregunto confundido haciendo que todos la observará curiosos y expectantes a la espera de su respuesta.

—Quiero darle una lección a Uchiha-san.—susurro con seriedad.—A ese chico arrogante y ególatra quiero enseñarle lo que es la humildad.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Si hubiese sabido que dolería tanto no lo hubiera intentado"**_

…

_**..**_

_**.**_

—¿¡Has hecho qué!?.—grito Tenten, entre incrédula, sorprendida y molesta.

Suspirando asintió, sin sentirse intimidada por el grito de su amiga, quién prácticamente estaba al borde de un colapso.

—Hinata ¿Entiendes en la situación en la que te encuentras? Tu estas enferma, no puedes andar haciendo estás locuras, así no podrás recuperarte.—dijo Tenten observándola preocupada.

Más ella simplemente negó.—N-No voy a recuperarme.—susurro sintiendo un vacío en el estómago.—El c-cáncer está en una etapa muy a-avanzada… _m-moriré_.

Y sin importar cuantas veces se lo hubiera dicho a sí misma, esa revelación seguía doliendo, seguía asustándola. Ella moriría, iba a desaparecer.

_No quería morir. Tenía miedo._

Sintió la tan acostumbrada sensación de las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas pero no le importo, todo había dejado de importarle desde que supo que ya no tendría un futuro.

—…L-lo siento.—escucho el susurro roto de Tenten, quién la observaba pálida y con los ojos llorosos.—¡Por Dios, lo siento tanto!.—grito abalanzándose sobre ella.

Se dejó abrazar en silencio, sin devolver el abrazo, quizás en el pasado hubiera devuelto aquella muestra de afecto, pero ahora no. Simplemente permaneció en la misma posición, dejando a su amiga abrazarse a ella mientras le llenaba la camisa de lágrimas.

—¿Desde cuándo…?

—H-Hace dos semanas.—interrumpió la pregunta, su amiga ya separada de ella la observó con dolor.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora para decirme algo tan importante?.—preguntó dolida, pero ella sonrió débilmente.

—E-Estaba procesando la n-noticia. Lo s-siento.—susurro bajando el rostro a sus manos, solo para observarlas temblar.

—…Dios.—susurro Tenten.—¿P-pero entonces porque has hecho lo de Sasuke?.—pregunto totalmente confundida.

Aún con el rostro cabizbajo ella sonrió, la razón por la que se había acercado a Uchiha Sasuke no era otra más que por egoísmo y soberbia.

—Yo… yo voy a morir. Voy a ser olvidada, nadie recordara a la tímida Hyūga Hinata, me iré sin ser recordada.—susurro levantando el rostro a Tenten que la observaba confundida. Entonces continúo.

—N-no quiero m-morir y que todos me o-olviden. Quiero d-dejar mi huella en este m-mundo y ahí es donde entra U-Uchiha S-Sasuke.—la mirada de repulsión y odio de aquel orgulloso chico aún seguía clavada en su corazón, doliendo a momentos.—Ese chico o-orgulloso, con un ego y arrogancia g-gigantesco, a ese chico que sin el más m-mínimo remordimiento ha roto el corazón de miles de c-chicas, a él le quiero e-enseñar una lección de humildad. Lo haré que se e-enamore y le r-romperé el corazón, le enseñaré el dolor de cada una de las chicas a las que el h-humilló. Y de esa m-manera jamás seré o-olvidada, me recordarán como la p-primera chica que le r-rompió el c-corazón a Uchiha Sasuke, la primer chica que le enseño la h-humildad, Hyūga Hinata.

—Hinata…—susurro Tenten pálida, observándola con una mezcla de tristeza y desaprobación.

—L-lo sé…—susurro entendiendo la mirada de su amiga.—P-pero no me r-retractare. L-lo siento.—se disculpo en un suave susurro regresando la mirada a sus manos en su regazo, pequeñas, pálidas y huesudas, esas eran las manos de alguien que estaba muriendo.

…

"_Hyūga Hinata. Valla chica rara"_

Si alguna vez pensó que ella era diferente a sus demás familiares estaba completamente equivocado, ella era igual.

¡Pensar que podría comprarlo con dinero! ¡Él era Uchiha Sasuke! El dinero no era un problema en su vida, quizás no tendría tanto como ella, pero definitivamente tampoco le hacía falta.

De reojo la observó, ella siempre le había causado una extraña mezcla de curiosidad e irritacion. El día anterior en que le había pedido ser su novio la había visto acercarse a él mucho antes de que siquiera ella hablará.

Curiosamente siempre estaba al tanto de ella. Y odiaba eso.

¿Qué tenía Hyuga Hinata que llamaba tanto su atención?

Serían sus ojos perlas, tan claros como la luna pero que extrañamente venían perdiendo su brillo. Quizás su blanca piel, que había venido tornándose cada vez más pálida, o su continua pérdida de peso que por alguna razón no podía pasar desapercibida.

¿Qué era? ¿Por qué ella acaparaba tanto su atención?

No le agradaba, eso era algo de lo que estaba muy seguro, Hyuga Hinata no era alguien que fuera de su agrado, le molestaba su personalidad tímida y nerviosa, y su constante tartamudeo lo exasperaba. Tampoco le parecía linda, era de hecho todo lo contrario para él, todo en ella daba una apariencia sombría, hasta sus ojos, que una vez le parecieron lindos, empezaban a complementar su apariencia sombría.

¿Qué era eso en ella que llamaba su atención?

Quién sabía, de igual forma no era algo que le interesará saber… cualquiera que fuera la razón, prefería no saberla, prefería mantenerse en la hermosa ignorancia.

…

La estaba mirando…

Lo podía sentir, su mirada oscura sobre ella pesaba.

De reojo lo observó, el mantenía su ceño fruncido y su expresión analítica, sus manos descansaban entrelazadas bajo su mentón mientras la observaba.

Al parecer su confesión fallida del día anterior había surtido efecto, había llamado la atención de Uchiha Sasuke.

Una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios, ese era un muy y casi insignificante paso en pos de su objetivo, pero un paso al fin y al cabo, y todo avance era más que bienvenido.

Debía hacer que Uchiha Sasuke se enamorará de ella antes de que el tiempo se le acabará. Debía romper su corazón y destruir su orgullo y ego. Debía darle una pequeña lección de humildad.

Era por eso que lo había escogido a él, Uchiha Sasuke era una apuesta segura, con él no saldría lastimada, después de todo su corazón ya pertenecía a alguien más y estaba segura que no cambiaría su sentir.

Lastimar a Uchiha Sasuke no le dolería en absoluto… pero tampoco lo disfrutaría.


End file.
